Out Of My Element
by dragongirl022
Summary: Okay, So this is basically a collection of drabbles about sokkaxazula. Some are sad, some are happy. Some are poems, others are songfics. Summary stinks, I know. But read anyway.:Rated T to be safe. The first cahapters are mainly focused around Azula.
1. Save Me

I wish that I could walk with you,

Not hunt you down everyday anew.

You think of me as an enemy,

Yet if you would just wait you'd see,

This is not who I wish to be.

I wish I could just explain to you,

That I wish not to act the way I do.

You look at me with such disdain,

Yet if you'd look close you would see pain,

Can you understand this crown's my chain?

I wish to help your friend on his quest,

To help him pass his final fiery test.

But you first need to help me,

Help me to see what I can and should be.

………………………………………………………………………………

So this is the first chapter. This is Azula's thoughts towards Sokka. This is my first story so no flames please! R&R


	2. My Life

Dicsclaimer: Song belongs to simple plan, Welcome To My Life. I don't own ATLA either.

The tears stung on the edge of her eyelashes, but she refused to let them fall. She couldn't, he would yell and say she was weak like her good for nothing brother. _"Poor Zuko." _After their mother had left her whole world had fallen apart. Zuko had been banished leaving her alone in such a cold world. She had loved him, but had never showed it.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  


No one had ever cared about her after that. She had never seen Ty Lee or Mai for three years after. Even then, she was never the same. Her father sent her on a mission and if she didn't fulfill it, she would be an outlaw or worse, dead. She knew they thought of her as cruel and heartless, but that wasn't who she was. She was like that because she knew if she didn't put on a mask; her emotions would pour through like water from a dam.

_  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me_

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life  


It wasn't until she met him that her life changed, forever. Sokka was charmed by her attitude and the way she controlled her element. And it was he who had finally convinced her to join the Avatar's group and teach him firebending. But she felt so different, she didn't feel at home. He tried to tell her he understood how she felt, but he didn't know anything. No one ever would understand her feelings.

_  
Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?_

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  


He tried so hard to make her feel alright, but none of his efforts ever worked. She always remained withdrawn, never really becoming part of his group. Sokka tried and tried but he could get no emotion out of her. She remained an emotionless block of ice. She loved him just as much as he loved her, but was to afraid to show it.

_  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me_

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life  


These emotions she felt were so new and she did not like them at all. She never had to work for anything everything was always there for her. But this lifestyle was pulling her apart from the inside out. After her father had banished her for failing to comply with him, she had changed so much. All the things she had taken to be true turned to lies.

_  
No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be okay!_

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like!  


It wasn't until he first kissed her, she became who she was meant to be.

_  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

This took a _long_ time. Don't know why? Anyway I'll update soon. R&R


	3. Small Steps

Disclaimer: Don't own ATLA. I've only written this twice and I'm already tired of it.

………………………………………………………………………………

She watched him as he sulked around the camp. He dragged his feet until he finally sat down by the fire. It was just sunset and the cold dampness of the forest had descended upon the campsite. A low blue fog was beginning to rise. Aang, Katara, Zuko and Toph had ventured off to find a village to buy supplies. Mai and Ty Lee had also drifted off to somewhere. Ever since they had decided to help the avatar, Azula was seeing less and less of those two.

Turning her attention back to Sokka, she noticed how listlessly he was staring at the fire. Closing her eyes, she saw two blue fire dragons dancing around each other. With a flick of her wrist she made them real as they wheeled around inside the campfire. His eyes widened briefly then they become emotionless again. He sighed looked away towards the deeper forest and the crystal stream. She inwardly growled at this failed attempt to cheer him up.

Several moments later she stood up and then sat down beside him. "Sokka?" she said.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"What's wrong? You're so…. quiet tonight and you haven't even eaten anything for dinner."

He turned and looked at her closely. A few moments later he responded "It's just that tonight's a full moon and Yue….." He broke off and looked away.

"The Water Tribe Princess? Your sister told me about her" Azula said softly. Sokka just nodded. Then an idea came into Azula's head.

"Come on. I want to show you something." she said to Sokka. He looked up at her as she stood and with an exasperated sigh he stood up.

"Lead the way" he said dully. She shook her head and then walked off towards the creek. He followed her along the bank up to a shimmering waterfall. She turned and headed towards a moonlit clearing to the right of the waterfall. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what she was doing. As he stepped into the clearing he felt a strange and magical feeling. He looked at Azula, confused. With a bit of surprise he realized how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.

"Now, sit down right in the middle and close your eyes." she said. He did so and shortly after Azula turned and headed back towards camp. As she left she saw a gentle blue glow from the clearing. Smiling lightly, she followed the gurgling creek. Sitting back in front of the fire she soon dozed off, for hours had passed since sunset.

A little while later she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and heard Sokka whisper "Azula?"

She blinked at him blearily and yawned. "What?"

"I want to say thank you. You gave me the chance to say goodbye and sorry to her." He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Then he walked away to his tent. Smiling Azula soon fell back asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well here is chapter three. FYI: It's a spirit forest, full moon and Sokka saw Yue's spirit. Please R&R. :)


End file.
